1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a leak-resistant slider zipper with upper and lower interlocking elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a large number of zippers intended to be leak-resistant zippers. One prior art group includes zippers having sliders with a separating finger between the tracks to separate one or more tracks of interlocking elements to open the zipper
Another prior art group includes separating devices which are positioned above the tracks of the interlocking elements, and typically include gaps or cut-outs within the zipper to accommodate the separating devices when the zipper is in a closed configuration and the operation of the separating devices is not required.
Typical prior art references include U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,184 entitled “Shaped Head Top Closure”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,076 entitled “Slide Fastener”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,951 entitled “Slide Fastener”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,194 entitled “Leakproof Zipper with Slider”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,208 entitled “Plastic Reclosable Fastener with Self-Locking Slider”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,394 entitled “Plastic Reclosable Fastener with Slider Detent Lock for Locking Slider in Closed Position”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,686 entitled “Resealable Package Having a Reinforced Slider Zipper”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,890 entitled “Reclosable Zipper Having Intermittent Thickened Flange; Package; and Methods”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,046 entitled “Closure Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,689 entitled “Closure Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,628 entitled “Closure Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,947 entitled “Plastic Fastener with Slider and Bag Body Provided with the Plastic Fastener and Method of Producing the Bag Body”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,210 entitled “Closure Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,641 entitled “Closure Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,928,702 entitled “Closure Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,996,879 entitled “Closure Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,282 entitled “Reclosable Fasteners or Zippers for Use with Polymeric Bags” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,540,662 “Flexible Package Including a Docking Station Formed from a Plurality of Closely Spaced Slits”.